


A Chance Worth Taking

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Ana Amari [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Tumblr request:Sfw for Ana works! How about her being unsure of dating a younger female s/o but pharah convinces her she deserves to be happy!





	A Chance Worth Taking

Ever since her mother came back Fareeha could see the difference in her. While she was still the same sassy mother she knew, there was a hint of doubt in her. At first she thought it was about her skills as a sniper, or maybe something to do with her decision to “die”. But as they sat having tea on a bench set up on the edge of the Overwatch base, she realized it was something else.

Fareeha watched quietly as her mother sipped her drink, eyes distant. Thoughtful, she thought, until she follower her mother’s gaze towards a small group of recruits playing frisbee. You were among them, older than most of the newer recruits but with a face that made you look younger. You laughed and caught the frisbee with ease, tossing it as hard as you could to your friends.

Ana let out a small sigh beneath her breath. Fareeha blinked. She thought of her father, and how long it had been since he passed. She thought of the way her mother had been asking about the recruits lately, pondering if any of them were good enough for her to train as a sniper. She remembered seeing your file in her mother’s hand one day, and the way she hesitated before addressing you.

Fareeha brought her teacup to her lips, grinning. As you ran to catch the frisbee again your eyes caught Ana’s and you tripped, sprawling to the ground in a heap of limbs and shouts. Your friends hurried to you, most of them laughing as you climbed to your feet and brushed off your knees. Face red, you glanced over at Ana and quickly hurried back to the game.

“You know Mom, that recruit is a very good shot,” Fareeha began, “perhaps almost on Jesse’s level.”

“Be careful, Fareeha,” Ana replied, “you don’t want Jesse hearing you say that. You’ll break his heart.”

Fareeha chuckled. “They have asked me about you, you know.”

Ana fumbled her teacup as she set it on the bench. “Oh? Is she looking to train with me?”

The amount of hope in her mother’s voice made Fareeha have to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

“It is good for her to train now,” Ana went on, “to learn while she is still young.” Another small sigh.

Fareeha faced her mother. “What does her age have to do with it?”

Ana gave her daughter a hard look, pursing her lips tightly. “Fareeha you know better.”

Fareeha hesitated, thinking of her answer clearly. “I do know better Mom. You taught me better.” She leaned in. “I know when something is worth pursuing.”

Ana was about to reply when the frisbee you had been tossing came flying at her. Fareeha went to grab it but Ana quickly snatched it out of the air as if she had already known it was coming. Fareeha smiled at her mother as you began to run over. “Perhaps we should join them; you can show them a thing or two.”

There was a pause before Ana gave her daughter a smirk. “I’m not sure you can keep up without your suit, Fareeha.”

Fareeha gaped, dramatically placing her hand over her heart. She stood as you approached, as did Ana. Ana passed the frisbee back to you.

“May we join you Y/N?” Fareeha asked. “My mother has issued a challenge I cannot refuse.” She looked to Ana, trying to silently tell her it was about more than winning the game.

“Of course!” you chirped. You smiled to Ana, who nodded back. Fareeha watched as her mother began to blush, one hand twirling the end of her braid.

The three of you returned to your friends, running around the field with vigor. Things started off friendly but once Fareeha began to tease some of the recruits things got heated; it suddenly became about proving themselves to their superior officers. All their simple moves became trick shots, throwing under their legs, jumping and spinning. It actually made things a lot more fun, at least until you jumped and spun in the air, letting go of the frisbee with Fareeha in sight and you crashed into someone. 

Fareeha watched you tumble to the ground on top of her mother, heart racing thinking that you both got hurt. But when she saw you, hovering over her mother, eyelids heavy, she didn’t rush over to help. The other agents took her lead, and waited a moment. 

It felt a little wrong to watch the scene unfold, it was her mother after all. But Fareeha couldn’t help but peak at the girlish way her mother laughed around you, assuring you she was all right. When you stood you offered her your hand, which she happily took, and brushed yourself off. Ana reached up and brushed a loose piece of grass from your arm, her fingers lingering on your skin a moment. You said something to her, and whatever it was Ana agreed.

Snapping back to reality, you both looked at the small crowd that had begun the game again. You apologized again to Ana, and ran after your friends.

Fareeha jogged over. “Are you all right Mom?”

“Of course I am,” Ana replied. “I can take more than that.”

“I know I just--”

“Thank you, Fareeha.”

Fareeha quirked a brow. “For what?”

“For reminding me that there are things worth pursuing.” Her eyes were on you the entire time, watching as the game slowly ended. 

You looked to her and waved. “See you tonight, Ana!”

“Tonight?” Fareeha repeated while Ana waved back with a nod.

“Yes, she is buying me dinner as an apology for the fall.”

Unable to control herself Fareeha wrapped her arms around her mother. “I told you!”

“Yes, you did,” Ana replied, “now if only you would take my advice on Dr. Ziegler…”

Fareeha froze, grateful that her mother couldn’t see her face. “S-Small steps, Mom. Small steps.”


End file.
